A telephone number, such as a mobile directory number (MDN), may be shared by multiple user devices. For example, a first user device, such as a mobile phone, may share a telephone number with a second user device, such as a tablet computer. In this way, a user may use either device (e.g., the mobile phone or the tablet computer) to send and receive calls and/or messages using a single telephone number.